Irmão de Coração
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Bill Scully nunca gostou de Fox Mulder.


**Título: **Irmão de Coração

**Classificação: **PG

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Outubro, 2008

**Sumário: **Bill Scully nunca gostou de Fox Mulder.

**Extra: **spoilers até ao episódio _Deadalive_, depois do teaser.

**N/A: **só porque eu até que gosto do Bill! Ok, não é a minha personagem preferida da série e ele foi muito injusto tanto para com o Mulder como para a Scully, mas não é nenhum monstro ou coisa parecida. Pelo contrário, parece-me ser um irmão muito leal e dedicado à sua família. Pelo menos para mim! XD

E não… isto não tem nada que ver com incesto… =P Shippers M/S, sejam felizes! ^^

Esta fic não foi betada. Erro grave, eu sei, mas as questões do tempo andam complicadas por estas bandas! :/ Eu também não devia ter escrito esta fic em três dias quando devia andar sim a estudar para os meus exames de Cardio e Imuno... mas eu não sou exemplo para ninguém! XD

* * *

**IRMÃO DE CORAÇÃO**

Bill Scully nunca gostou de Fox Mulder. E não era mania… era a verdade!

Não ficara exactamente impressionado na primeira vez que ela mencionara o seu nome. O homem não era certamente o culpado, mas ele ainda sentia no peito o peso da decepção sempre que pensava que a sua irmã não era mais "aquela-que-salva-vidas" mas antes "aquela-que-tem-a-legitimidade-de-tirar-vidas-se-necessário". Por isso, naquele momento, Fox Mulder representava cada valor que ele desprezava.

Dana também usara as expressões "paranóico" e "viciado no trabalho", o que não ajudou muito à sua situação. E para ser sincero… _Fox_?! Que raio de idiota se daria a conhecer pelo nome de _Fox_?

Por meses, contudo, ele passou-lhe completamente ao lado. Dana nem sequer gostava de discutir trabalho em casa! De qualquer maneira, era a vida dela, a escolha dela – ele já fizera a sua parte ao tentar convencê-la a desistir daquela ideia maluca!

Até àquele Verão, quando descobriu que a sua irmã estava desaparecida. Um louco entrara em sua casa e levara-a para longe. E esse homem fora apanhado, mas ela já não estava consigo. Regressou três meses mais tarde, vinda de um lugar qualquer, em coma profundo. Haviam-na deixado num hospital para morrer. A Marinha havia impedido Bill de estar presente, mas naqueles dias ele foi obrigado a encarar a realidade: estava prestes a perder a irmã! O lunático parceiro dela e os seus lunáticos pares haviam colocado a sua irmã ligada a um ventilador. Era horrível pensá-lo, mas o FBI matara a sua irmãzinha!

Mas afinal aquele não era o fim. Dana regressou da eternidade, mais forte que nunca. Visitou-a dias mais tarde e ela contou-lhe tudo. Contou-lhe que _o outro_ acreditara e lhe havia dado força com as suas crenças; contou-lhe que _o outro_ não desistira até tê-la de volta. Melissa acrescentou então que _o outro_ estivera perdido mas encontrara a luz junto a ela. E ele não dissera uma palavra, mas nada podia calar aquela vozinha que gritava na sua cabeça: " A culpa é dele! A culpa é _toda_ dele!"

Nesse momento, Bill Scully suspeitou que não gostava nem um bocadinho de Fox Mulder.

Mas se apenas tinha suspeitas naquela altura, ficou absolutamente certo disso naquela manhã em que recebeu a notícia que Melissa, a sua querida irmã Melissa, havia falecido depois de uma tão dura batalha pela vida. Não fora o primeiro familiar muito chegado que perdera para a Morte, era um facto; mas mesmo sendo difícil admiti-lo, o pai já tinha uma certa idade – podia não ter vivido tudo, mas conhecera muito da vida. Melissa não tivera a mesma sorte.

Em suma, o pai partira porque o coração se cansara de bater. Melissa partira porque alguém premira o gatilho contra ela.

No funeral, Dana chorara e culpara-se. Tinha dito que não era justo, que devia ser ela naquele caixão, que aquela bala tinha o seu nome. Bill não a quisera ouvir. Em vez disso, tentou abrir-lhe os olhos: gritou, ralhou, perdeu a cabeça enquanto a tentava convencer a desistir. "Deixa esse trabalho, Dana, afasta-te desse homem antes que ele acabe contigo também!" Mas ela disse que não, que ele estava errado: disse que iria continuar o seu trabalho no FBI, que não ia abandonar o parceiro, que lhe devia a sua lealdade, que precisava de vingar Melissa.

E quando ele a olhou nos olhos, o seu pior pesadelo tornou-se realidade: aquela mulher já não era a Dana Scully que ele um dia conhecera.

Nesse momento, Bill Scully descobriu que detestava Fox Mulder.

Os meses passaram e quando pensava que a vida estava a seguir um bom ritmo, uma nova tragédia atingiu a família. Mal podia acreditar que algo do género lhes estava a acontecer, mas assim que chegou ao hospital e a viu naquele estado, tão pequena na sua cama, ele soube que era verdade. Dana, a sua pequena Dana, estava doente. Um tumor no cérebro. Uma terapia muito agressiva contra o pior dos males. Tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar para ver o que é que o destino lhes reservava.

E então descobriu a história por detrás daqueles problemas. Descobriu que o cancro dela era uma consequência do rapto que ele tentava, em vão, esquecer que acontecera. Mais uma vez, o FBI estava envolvido. Os Ficheiros Secretos estavam envolvidos. _O outro_ estava envolvido.

Acabou por conhecê-lo dessa vez. Quando Dana chegou à fase terminal, ele estava lá junto a ela. Viu-o sentado na sua cama, a segurar a sua mão, e sentiu uma raiva inexplicável subir pelo seu peito. Como é que ele se atrevia? Não seria já suficiente dar-lhe aquela doença, ainda precisava vir atrás dela chateá-la com os seus problemas? "_Filho da mãe_" era o nome mais simpático que lhe desejava chamar. Aquele homem não só destruíra a sua irmã como ainda aparecia com ideias malucas e falsas esperanças para lhe salvar a vida.

E ela acreditava… Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela colocou aquela coisa no pescoço e esperou. Lá no fundo, ele sabia que ela acreditava nele.

Nesse momento, Bill Scully entendeu que odiava Fox Mulder.

À sua maneira, eles estavam preparados. Aceitaram que não havia milagre possível, fizeram as suas despedidas e esperaram pelo inevitável. Que nunca veio! Um dia, Dana acordou e informou-os que se sentia melhor. O médico falou em remissão espontânea; no entanto, ele olhou para _o outro_ e facilmente reparou que ele não acreditava. "Sim, claro, um chip no pescoço é muito mais provável!" A irmã nunca quis discutir o verdadeiro motivo por detrás da sua recuperação, mas Bill sabia que era apenas uma maneira de não ser obrigada a admitir que confiava nas suas intenções e nos seus métodos. Que ela, sempre tão esperta e racional, se tinha deixado cegar por ele.

Nesse Natal, ele pensou descobrir o porquê.

Tinha detestado ser forçado a recebê-lo em sua casa, especialmente naquela altura do ano. Mas a mãe insistira e ele tivera de concordar. Porque Dana precisava de ajuda e só ele a podia ajudar, haviam sido as suas palavras. Aquela história sobre aquela menina fora um choque para todos e, pela primeira vez, Bill teve de admiti-lo: que tipo de explicação lógica lhes podia dar respostas sobre o facto de que a sua irmã tinha uma filha sem nunca ter estado grávida?

Eles nunca souberam, mas observara-os inúmeras vezes durante aqueles dias. Reparara na maneira como eles se olhavam, como as suas mãos tocavam uma na outra, como se sentiam confortáveis quando a dois. Quando não existia mais ninguém em seu redor, o mundo pertencia-lhes. Viu-os estudar o caso na sua própria sala de estar, viu-os a tomar conta de Emily no hospital, viu-os juntos no funeral… e o mundo era deles, só e apenas deles…

Nesse momento, Bill Scully receou que a sua irmã se estivesse a apaixonar por Fox Mulder.

Tentou discutir o assunto com a mãe, mas Maggie avisou-o para não se meter na vida da irmã. Tentou discutir o assunto com a mulher, mas Tara argumentou que a cunhada tinha o direito a ser feliz. Feliz?! Como é que ela alguma vez poderia ser feliz com ele? Um homem tão perdido na vida que tivera de arrastá-la consigo para a sua própria miséria, um homem que lhe custara a saúde e a alegria, que arruinara a sua reputação no trabalho… como poderia ela alguma vez ser feliz com alguém que lhe roubara praticamente tudo aquilo que tinha na vida?

Já conhecera muitos exemplos da espécie. Armavam-se em coitadinhos, "ninguém-gosta-de-mim-mas-sou-tão-boa-pessoa", e aproveitavam-se daqueles que tinham a sensibilidade de olhar para eles duas vezes. Dana podia ser inteligente, mas ainda eram tantas as vezes que pensava com o coração e não com a cabeça. Agora ele ia usá-la, ia sugá-la, ia roubar-lhe tudo aquilo que tão dificilmente ela conseguira manter consigo e, uma vez satisfeito, iria deitá-la fora qual papel de rebuçado.

Por causa disso, Bill Scully sabia que nunca odiara ninguém como odiava Fox Mulder.

Conhecer o futuro da irmã por antecipação acabou por se tornar num peso que tinha de carregar diariamente aos seus ombros. E um dia, há meses atrás, o tempo esgotou-se e a bomba explodiu quando menos se esperava. Praticamente engasgara-se quando a mãe lhe contou que ela estava grávida. Reparando no seu silêncio, Maggie contou-lhe também que ela estava muito feliz depois de tudo aquilo por que passara para conseguir ser mãe. E sim, Bill sabia que há muito que ela esperava por esta oportunidade, mas isso não mudava as coisas! Dana, a sua irmãzinha Dana, estava à espera de bebé. Um bebé _dele_! A mãe nem mencionara uma palavra sobre esse assunto, mas tudo nele lhe dizia que _o outro_ era o pai.

Nem esperou para se encontrar com ela primeiro. Quando se apercebeu do que estava a fazer, encontrava-se já no FBI, a pedir para falar com ele. Não ficou surpreendido quando lhe disseram que não podia. "O Agente Mulder não se encontra de momento." Mas ao abandonar o edifício ouviu os rumores que circulavam em murmúrios. Diziam que ele estava desaparecido, que estava doente da cabeça, que tinha fugido para sítio incerto.

Furioso, correu para casa da irmã e acabaram os dois a discutir. Ela sempre fora uma mulher tão inteligente, como é que poderia ter sido tão estúpida? Porque é que tivera de ouvir as invenções dele? Agora, ali estava o resultado: estava grávida e sozinha, feliz talvez, mas ainda assim _sozinha_! "Sabes quanto é que custa criar um filho, Dana?", gritara ele naquela manhã, "Sabes o quão difícil é ter um bebé como mãe solteira?" Disse-lhe coisas horríveis sobre ele e ela perdeu a cabeça, disse-lhe que não sabia de nada e acabou por convidá-lo a sair. Estava magoada e Bill sabia-o. Porém, era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir que estava transtornado no momento. Por isso saiu, atirando com a porta enquanto abandonava o apartamento dela.

E durante os dias e semanas seguintes sentiu uma necessidade urgente de pegar no telefone e falar com ela, dizer-lhe que lamentava o sucedido, que estava zangado com _o outro_, não com ela, que queria saber como é que ela e o bebé estavam. Nunca o fez.

Há uma semana, o telefone tocou. Do outro lado ouviu a voz chorosa da mãe. Ela disse-lhe que sabia da discussão entre os dois mas que a irmã precisava dele, precisava de todos. Porque _o outro_ tinha regressado e _o outro_ estava morto. Muito possivelmente, estava morto desde que desaparecera. O chefe deles do FBI dizia que Dana vira o seu estado, sabia o quanto ele sofrera. Estava desesperada, o que não era bom para o bebé. "Eu sei que vocês disseram coisas terríveis um ao outro, Bill!", disse Maggie por entre as lágrimas, "Mas ela precisa de ti, meu filho. Ela precisa de todos nós neste momento tão difícil!"

Nessa noite, ele deixou Tara e Matthew sozinhos em casa e foi ter com ela. Assim que lhe abriu a porta, não precisaram de palavras. Abraçaram-se e ela chorou. Chorou como ele nunca antes a vira chorar. Foi então que Bill descobriu que _o outro_ podia não ser um príncipe encantado, mas Dana amava-o e isso era tudo o que importava para ela; agora que ele tinha partido, não havia mais nada. Apenas aquele milagre, que ainda ninguém conseguia explicar, a última memória daquilo que tinham vivido juntos.

Abraçou a irmã contra si, acariciou o seu rosto, beijou o topo da sua cabeça. "Estou aqui, Dana. Estarei sempre aqui!" E ambos sabiam que era verdade!

Foi por isso que ele veio ao cemitério hoje! Veio sozinho, sem um aviso, quase como um clandestino. Só ele saberia daquela visita! Junto à sua campa, Bill pensou em tudo o que acontecera desde que Dana fora trabalhar com ele. Toda a dor, toda a mágoa, todos os momentos de esperanças perdidas. Ela enfrentara os mais terríveis obstáculos, mas nunca, e era mesmo _nunca_, chorara tanto como agora. Ela vivera e sobrevivera aos momentos mais complicados, mas nunca perdera aquele pequeno brilho da esperança no seu olhar… e esse brilho desaparecera agora.

Bill ainda não gosta dele – enfrentou demasiado para mudança tão súbita – mas a sua morte alterara muita coisa. Não podia simplesmente virar costas. E por causa disso, sem palavras, ele abriu o coração e fez-lhe uma promessa. Prometeu-lhe olhar por ela e pelo bebé, tomar conta daquela criança como sua, certificar-se que eles estariam sempre protegidos do mundo. E lá no fundo, apesar de lhe custar tanto, prometeu-lhe tentar entendê-lo, entender as suas razões e os seus motivos, entender aquilo que ele e Dana haviam partilhado ao longo dos últimos anos. Era a única maneira de ter paz com o homem que a sua irmã amava tão fortemente… e consigo mesmo.

Porque Bill Scully nunca gostou de Fox Mulder. Mas Bill amava Dana de todo o seu coração.

E às vezes isso era suficiente!

**FIM**


End file.
